We Cannot Live Like This
by Lizzy adorable Swann
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have been married for 1 week and Will has asked Elizabeth to live on The Pearl. Elizabeth and Jack clash bad but she will do anything for Will who really wants to be a pirate. Well almost anything. WE
1. I Need To See More Of You

**We Cannot Live Like This**

**Disclaimer:** For everyone's reading pleasure. The idea is mine the characters are Disney's

**I Need To See More of You**

It is not every girl who can be loved and cared for by the man of her dreams, but Elizabeth Swann was not every girl. She married the man of her dreams and went to live with him on the Black Pearl. This was an adventuresome but also dangerous thing to do. Will was, after all, a pirate and he desired to live like one. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was the Governor's daughter and she preferred not to live like a pirate but she married one.

She woke up early, nestled in the corner of her bed with her back to Will. As she moved she could feel the warmth of his skin next to hers. She rolled over and looked into his sleeping face. His curly tresses lay tumbled over his brow. She reached over to push them back from his face, but the shift in her weight caused him to stir.

He moved slightly and opened his sleepy eyes. He studied her and he marveled at her loveliness. He reached up and ran his hand down her body. Her smooth soft skin was velvety to the touch and he ran his hand along her side and over her abdomen. "I love you Mrs. Turner," he said drowsily.

She touched his cheek and brushed his lips with her fingertips. "What am I going to do with you?"

Before Will could answer, there was a loud knock at the door. "May I come in?" Jack called out as he entered the room. Both Elizabeth and Will pulled the covers up over their heads.

"Jack, it is customary to wait for an answer before you enter a room." Will spoke with a muffled voice from under the sheets.

"Will, do you hide every time someone comes into a room? Come Lad, I want to see your face, and yours too Elizabeth. It's quite a lovely one you know."

"Jack, this is no time to be talking about my face." Elizabeth said as she pulled the sheet down from her face.

"Then I'll talk about the rest of you. It's just as enchanting."

Will now looked at Jack. "Sparrow, what is it you want?"

"Well Lad, it has come to my attention and the crew's that you are shirking on your duties. The sun has been up for hours and while you and the missus enjoy the contact of crisp, cool sheets and, dare I say, warm flesh we are working ourselves to exhaustion."

"Jack I can't believe this, get out! We have only been married for a week." Will climbed out of the bed and Jack couldn't help to focus on his naked body.

Will pulled on his trousers and grabbed his shirt. "Really Jack, this is my cabin and I am asking you, as a friend, to get out."

"William, I am glad you see me as a friend but I am also your captain. You asked if you could sail with us and I must admit I was thrilled. You want to follow your father's trade but you don't want to leave your new bride. That is very commendable of you and we can always use two more hands. But you see, the ship does not sail herself and we all have to pull our weight. In layman's terms, we have not seen your hands. We have not seen you at all." Jack gave a slight smirk. "Well, until now."

"May we come in?" Unfamiliar voices called and without knocking, two young men came into the cabin with a large copper tub and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Hope we didn't wake you." They both said sarcastically as they looked at Jack and then they gave Will and Elizabeth a look of sympathy.

"No, you didn't wake me," Will replied as he pushed Jack out of his way.

Jack winced and smiled over at the bed. "You see the captain, that would be me," Jack pointed his long skinny fingers toward himself. "Likes to get started early. I know it does not suit everybody to be up and about at such hours but I do like my crew to be about their business without too much prodding. Savvy?"

Jack looked at the two men. "Lads, the water won't jump into the copper by itself; you'd better give it some help."

Their smiles turned to frowns as they left to go get the water. "Now Will, I know you fairly well and if you are anything like your father you will amount to a fair pirate. Elizabeth, I also have high hopes for you."

"Only fair?" Will said as he started to pull on his boots and Jack stopped him.

"Well, I don't want to count me chickens before they hatch. Now take yourself a warm bath and meet me at the helm. I think every man and woman should take a bath every morning."

Elizabeth laughed while still holding the sheets up around her neck. "Jack, do you really expect us to believe you take a bath every morning?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and then gave her his infamous grin. "Yes, but not always in the copper. Sometimes I swim in the ocean and at other times we rig up a shower on deck. But the sea is cold, even though it is summer and I did not think you wanted to bathe in front of the crew."

The men returned, straining under their load of hot water. "Don't slop it on the floor," Jack barked. "I don't want them to slip and break their heads because you don't know how to pour water out of a bucket."

The boys hurried away, to return again and again until the huge copper was filled with steaming water.

"That's enough for now. Remember to have it ready on time tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain," was all they said as they made their escape.

"Really Jack, Will and I can pick our own time for bathing and we do not need those men to wake us up and deliver us water."

Jack sauntered over to the bed. "Elizabeth, I do believe you are forgetting your manners. Remember, you are sailing with me now and you will take orders from me. Evidently you do need someone to rouse you and since the Black Pearl does not have a rooster my men will be sufficient. Now, would you like to take your bath before or after William or, perhaps, at the same time?" Jack looked at Will and winked. "It's no trouble to have more water brought in."

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow, but I don't want a bath." Elizabeth insisted.

"Neither do I," Will added as he pulled on his boots.

"Suit yourself." Jack stripped quickly and stepped into the tub. With an appreciative sigh, he settled down into the water until it was right under his chin. "Will, will you hand me the soap?"

"What?" Will could not believe his ears or eyes.

"The soap, I can't reach it." Jack waved his hand through the air.

"Where is it?" Will asked, as he looked over at Elizabeth. They were both looking at one another in shock.

"Over there next to the basin. You would know that if you two had gotten out of the bed and washed."

"Here," Will said, handing him the soap, his eyes still directed at Elizabeth.

"I forgot my sponge too," Jack said, pointing to it.

Will dropped the sponge into the water.

"Thanks," He said as he washed his feet, raising one after another out of the water. He then caught Will and Elizabeth off guard as he stood up unexpectedly. Jack looked over at Elizabeth and saw a slight blush as she put her hands to her face.

"Are you feeling ill Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he covered his whole body with thick lather.

"No," her voice was somewhat faint. "I feel fine."

"Good, then you can wash my back." He sat back down and splashed water all over himself to rinse off the soap. "I can't reach it."

"No," she said softly.

"What did you say Luv? You'll have to speak up."

"I said I wouldn't wash your back. I won't wash any part of you. This happens to be William's and my quarters and you have taken over the room. You have delivered your message loud and clear. From now on we will be up, bathed and dressed before dawn."

Jack looked at her steadily and his gold teeth glistened. "William how about you? The water is getting cold." Jack held out the sponge, but Will made no effort to take it.

"Jack, we cannot and will not live like this. You have proven your point. Elizabeth and I will pull our weight and you will not have to come wake us again."

Jack dropped the sponge. "William, Elizabeth, I'm glad you see it my way. I've finished, could you please hand me that towel?"

Before Will could move Jack stood up in the tub, dripping wet. Elizabeth wrapped the bed sheets around her and jumped out of the bed.

"That is quite enough Captain." She grabbed the towel from William and threw it at Jack. Jack missed it and the towel went into the tub.

"Now look what you've done," Jack smiled at her as she stood next to Will staring point blank at him and not covering her face.

"You'll have to get me another towel Luv."

She walked over to the stack of towels. "Do you want me to dry you next?"

"I can do that meself, just hand me the towel."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You have too; I'll drip water all over the floor if I go get one."

"I can't and I won't. You may boss your other crew mates around but Will and I will not tolerate it. We are not like the others. If this is how it is going to be living on this ship and sailing under your command then we won't."

Will looked at Jack. "That's right, we won't!" Then he looked at Elizabeth. "We won't?"

Elizabeth reached for all the towels grabbed her clothes off the chair and gathered Jack's from the floor. "No, we won't," She pulled William to the door. "Jack, you will have to call to Gibbs or Cotton for more towels if you don't want to ruin your floors. Hopefully you have some extra clothes they can bring to you. William and I will be residing in your cabin until you get yourself dressed. If you are lucky, we will see you at breakfast. One last word of advice, you'd better get back in the tub before you catch cold."

Elizabeth knew she would be happy with Will, but living with the crew and Jack Sparrow had not been her idea. It was Will's. What did he really know about them? She could only determine that they were pirates who plunder and pillage ports and possibly kill innocent people and rape women. She tried not to think of that. She tried not to think Will would really want to associate with people like this. She had seen a side of Jack this morning that she did not like. Of course, she had seen many sides of Jack that she didn't like. Yes, he has to be hard and stern in order to keep the ship running but he tipped the barrel this morning.

Will had tried to explain to her, "Elizabeth please, I don't wish to live my life as a blacksmith. I did ask Jack if we could sail with him. He agreed and said that I would be treated like the rest of the crew but you would be treated with respect."

"William that was not respect Jack showed me today. He showed me everything but respect."

Will laughed then shook his head. "Yes, you are right. But please give him one more chance. Jack has informed the crew that you are my legal wife and no man is to put a hand on you or even look at you twice. I have been neglecting my duties and I know we can make this work."

Elizabeth did not really want to live on the Pearl but she knew Will yearned for the sea. She did not want him to give up the opportunity to sail with Jack even though she felt he was a bad influence. She knew he would not be happy just to settle down and live in Port Royal.

Elizabeth herself was looking for adventure but the prospect of sailing the seas for the rest of her life with Jack Sparrow was rather horrifying. She would be cut off from the only kind of life she had ever known.

She looked into Will's pleading eyes. "Very well, I will give him one more chance but only because I love you so much. If Jack steps out of line just once, I will not be held responsible for what I might do."

**A/N** Wow I have finished chapter one. Boy, am I excited. I hope you all liked it. This is my first attempt at a longer story, I usually do one shots. Chapter two is ready too go but I will hold off too see how well my story will be received. After 5 reviews I will submit the next chapter. If it takes weeks I can wait. Do you all think Jack will step out of line? Will Elizabeth give him a second chance? Well send the reviews and I will let you know.

**Lizzy**


	2. One More Chance

**We Cannot Live Like This**

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter one.

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

As the days and weeks passed Jack kept his distance from Elizabeth. He did, however, have the young boys deliver the copper and hot water. Will was always the first one up and he was enjoying the life of a pirate. Jack made Will and the rest of the crew work hard but nobody complained, nobody.

Elizabeth refused to get up and bathe. She would just snuggle up to her pillow. Jack tried to give her some chores but she refused to do them. She was not going to be bossed around by the pirate captain. She told Will she would be his wife and live with him. She was not going to be Jack's slave and work for him.

Jack kept on trying to make a pirate out of her but she would not budge. Finally, she got so annoyed that when the boys came to deliver her bath she would take the water and go dump it on Jack. Jack and Elizabeth had several rounds of yelling and she would eventually end up slapping him. He would draw back and reach for his sword and gun but he never laid a hand on her. He would never hurt her.

Jack eventually got the message that Elizabeth was not going to be part of the crew. He decided to just leave her alone. He told Will she could live how she wanted but he would have to do her work. There were no free rides on a pirate ship. Will agreed to this, unbeknownst to Elizabeth.

Life on the Black Pearl was now spoiling her. Jack didn't ask anything of her and she asked nothing of him. She had all morning to get ready for lunch, and all afternoon to get ready for dinner. She would spend hours reading her favorite books and sewing clothes. She would mend the crew's clothes and the sails, but only when William asked her. She would do other jobs on the ship but this too was only because Will asked.

One afternoon the sun was beating down strong and everyone was lying around on the deck. The seas were calm and there was nothing to do. Elizabeth was surprised that Jack was not on the deck barking out orders. It seemed he was always complaining about something and yelling at the crew. Nothing was ever good enough for the captain.

Elizabeth smiled at Will. "Let's have a contest, let's have some fun. Why don't we split up into teams and compete against each other. We can see who can achieve the best time in setting a sail, in taking one down and in climbing the rigging and descending. We can also have a running race around the deck and maybe a swimming race."

Will smiled at Elizabeth. "My dear, you may want to run this past the captain. I am sure he would not want us neglecting our work in order to have fun."

"Will, look at them," Elizabeth pointed around at all the men. "They are all just lying around. There is no work to be done."

She stood up and looked at the men. "Gentlemen, how would you all like to partake in some amusement rather than lying around and getting sun burnt?"

She told the men of her idea and they all loved it but nobody was going to broach the subject to the captain. She then looked at Will. "William, Jack is your captain and your friend. You seem to spend more time with him than you do with me. Will you please ask him?"

Will closed his eyes and shook his head side to side. "Elizabeth you ask him, I'm not going to get the captain mad at me."

She stared at Will and placed her hands on her hips. "What is this, are all of you afraid of your Captain? Do you all just run errands for him and let him drink his rum? For heaven's sake, where is he? I'll go ask him."

She turned around and fell right into Jack's arms. He gave her a wide smile and stopped her from falling. "'Ello Elizabeth, I knew I heard your charming voice. So what is it you wish to ask of this overbearing captain?"

Elizabeth pulled away, straightened her dress and looked at the crew. Several of them gave her a smile and Will shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead Elizabeth ask him."

"Jack, it has come to my attention…"

"Captain," Jack interrupted.

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him and realized her mistake.

"Captain Jack…or Captain Sparrow if you prefer, it has come to my attention," Jack winked at Will.

Elizabeth shook her head and tossed her hands in the air. "FINE! CAPTAIN, it has come to my attention that the men need something else to do besides their grinding routine and waiting on you hand and foot. I am sure these long sea voyages can get monotonous and I thought perhaps we could have contests on the ship to show off ones skill."

Jack looked down at her and laughed. "No. Now all of you get up and get back to work!"

All the men jumped up to leave and Elizabeth yelled. "Wait!" She grabbed Jack, "What are you afraid of, that your crew could beat you?"

"Elizabeth, you are forgetting, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm not afraid of my crew and I am certainly not afraid of you. Besides, who said I would partake?"

Will now stood up beside Elizabeth. "Well, if you were to let us do this and you were to join in the events I'd warn you to avoid the swimming, because I know I would win."

"I know I can out run the captain," a young buccaneer spoke up.

"I can certainly climb faster and higher," another pirate yelled out.

Elizabeth was now beaming. "That's the spirit I'm sure you all can beat the captain in everything except drinking."

"Mrs. Turner," Jack looked at her sternly. "For some reason you have taken a dislike to me, for reasons I can't understand. But remember, I said NO! Since everyone knows they will win it is no disgrace in my declining in this adventure. Now everybody get **back to work!**" Jack turned to leave.

"I don't think it is a disgrace but it certainly shows a lack of honor and integrity," Elizabeth spoke up. "No one wants to be beaten and you are acting like you already have been. You know you just may be able to beat them. You could have a little bit of self-esteem and faith. If you want your crew to have confidence in you, you should have some in yourself."

Will now placed his arm around Jack. "If you will permit this, I will set up the events and I will pass them by you for approval."

"I won't have you neglecting your duties." Jack said severely.

"We would naturally do our chores first. I'll see to it." Will said.

"Yes, I will also see to it." Gibbs now stepped up beside Will and the rest of the crew all nodded their heads.

Jack rolled his eyes. "If this is what you want." He looked at Will and the crew. "I will give you all a week to practice and to get into shape and then we will have the contests, but I better not see any of you neglecting your work. Savvy?"

"Aye aye, sir," everyone yelled in unison.

XXXXXX

The day of the games dawned bright and clear. The usual turbulence of the Atlantic had died down and the bright sun quickly absorbed the cool of the morning, insuring that it would be a hot day.

Will was up before dawn, testing his muscles. He was flexing and limbering up to run around the deck. He was also going to climb the rigging, swim and fence.

The busiest person was Elizabeth. It was her task to keep the lists of contestants, determine the order of the events, oversee them, and make sure that all preparations were completed.

Jack moved among the men, saying a few words to each and wishing them all good luck. His encouragements were warmly received. He then walked up to Elizabeth who was talking to Gibbs.

"I am so excited. I'm afraid I won't remember somebody's name or I won't know who won what. I have to make sure I watch the finish line. I hope I don't get too involved in cheering instead of watching."

"So who are you cheering for?" Jack asked as he came up behind her. "I'm going to be mighty upset if you're pulling against me."

Elizabeth gave Jack an odd smile. "You?"

Jack frowned and before he could say anything Elizabeth looked at her list and back at him. "I didn't say I was cheering for anyone. I just said I might be cheering. I can't be a judge if I have favorites." Elizabeth turned back toward Gibbs.

Will ran up to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, everybody is anxious to win - I mean - to get started. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," she confided in him. "Did you know Jack will be joining in some of the events?" She turned to look at Jack but he had already left.

"No, but he is the captain, I guess he can do as he wishes. Now the first event is easy. It's just a foot race. There's only room for two or three runners at a time. You know the rules; they will start when you shoot the pistol. Then they will run around the deck four times, you keep track of the time."

Elizabeth shot the pistol and the race was on. Elizabeth watched with great care and wrote down all the times. She hadn't noticed Jack come up behind her. She was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Go Will go…go…"

"Now Elizabeth it appears you're showing favorites. You can't give me less than what you give my crew."

Elizabeth glanced back. "I wish I didn't have to give you anything. I am here for Will," she said in a low hiss.

"Lass, captains always receive special treatment and I intend to win the race."

"Don't be so sure. You haven't won yet. You will have to beat Will and I won't allow any cheating."

"I shall, Princess, I shall," he chucked her under the chin and walked away. When it was Jack's turn to run he ran with two of the tallest crew members. Jack was surprisingly fast and he took the lead leaving them behind. When he had finished he asked Elizabeth for his and Will's time.

"I'm sorry Captain; I can't give out that information. All the winners will be announced at the end of the day."

The morning wore on and the contests continued. Men competed in climbing by scaling the rigging and descending. There was a tug of war contest of brute strength in which contestants struggled to haul up the ships' anchor and there were many contests involving various weapons, some of which Elizabeth had never seen.

The judging for the weapons was based on skill in handling the weapon, not mere strength. Men were paired off and at the end Will and Jack were facing each other with swords.

Elizabeth stood between the both of them. "Now remember, this is a test of skill and there will be no cheating." Elizabeth looked directly into Jack's kohl rimmed eyes. "If there is, _you_ will be disqualified."

She then looked at Will and the rest of the crew who were all waiting with baited breath. "If one of you inflicts an injury, you lose points or you are disqualified. That would show a lack of control, both in the handling of your weapon and of your temper." She looked directly at Jack again.

Jack lowered his weapon. "Elizabeth, why is it you are directing these rules at me? I am the captain and I will lay down the rules. One of the privileges of being a captain is being able to change the rules." He smiled at Will and then back at Elizabeth. "But you can't do it very often, it would weaken morale. Savvy?"

"Jack, the rules have not changed since the last time. Do I sense you are nervous because you are paired with someone who actually knows how to use his weapon? If you can't bide by the rules, Will is the winner. Obviously, Will is too much of an opposition and you are too spoiled and conceited to fight fair."

Elizabeth started to turn away, but Jack grasped her wrist and forced her to look at him in the eye. "Is that right, Princess?" he said, giving her a galvanizing stare. "I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen well. I have agreed to these games to alleviate the boredom of me crew and to see what skills they have. We are not here to entertain you. Everything the crew does is because I tell them to do it. You seem to be protecting Will from me. I have all the confidence in his skill, it appears you don't. You yourself said a judge cannot have favorites. The captain's word is the law of any ship." Jack released Elizabeth's wrist and turned to Will. "William, the first one to actually draw blood will be the winner. Savvy?"

Will nodded his head. "Does that mean we can cheat?"

Jack's eyes grew wide as he looked at his opponent and they both cracked a smile.

"The captain, the captain, the _captain!_" Elizabeth repeated with loathing in her voice. "I've heard that word until I'm sick of it." She looked at Will and then the rest of the crew. "Do you all quiver and quake each time he opens his mouth?"

"Elizabeth," Will eyed her wondering why the outburst. "I don't think you understand the nature of the relationship between a ship's crew and its captain."

Jack gave Elizabeth a wide golden grin as he nodded his head in agreement with Will.

"Will, I understand that not one of you has a backbone to stand up to that grinning bully. You all just say '_Yes, Captain'_ and '_Of course, Captain'_ and then run off to do his bidding like good little boys."

Will put his sword into its sheath and grabbed Elizabeth about the shoulders. "As I said, you don't understand how a captain and his crew work. I could try to explain the complex relationship but I doubt you would understand."

"Oh I understand," she pulled away from Will. "I understand all too well."

Jack pulled Will's sword out of its sheath and handed it to him. "Great, now that the PRINCESS understands, let the games continue." Jack smiled at Elizabeth. "And what does the Princess have to say about that?"

"I say you have your crew licking your hands like whipped dogs. I assure you Captain, I don't share there feelings and my name is Elizabeth not Princess."

Jack smiled, "I'm glad me crew does not feel like you or I would not be able to turn me back. These men have been on me ship forever and they obey me because I know more than they do." Jack noted that Elizabeth's eyes nearly jumped out of her head.

"They understand loyalty, as well as how to exercise a little common sense. That does give them the advantage over you, doesn't it, Princess?" Jack leaned in and smiled at her, knowing he was irresistible.

To his surprise Elizabeth slapped his face. The sound was loud and it snapped Jack's head to one side. He opened his mouth and put his hand to his stinging cheek. "Now Princess, I didn't deserve that!"

"You certainly did. You are despicable, you are loathsome and cruel."

"Don't waste it all," Jack said in an infuriating whisper and a glint in his eye. "You can save the rest for when I'm tossing you off me ship."

Jack now looked at Will. "We'd best get started or we will be late for the swimming event."

XXXXXX

As evening fell and events finished, Gibbs started handing out the awards. Elizabeth was going to but she was so mad at Jack that she could not see straight and she was somewhat peeved with Will also.

Will had indeed won the running and the climbing races. Jack won the swimming but only by a hair. Gibbs called the fencing contest a tie. Will had nicked Jack's shoulder first but it took awhile for the wound to bleed. When Jack struck Will's arm, his red blood ran immediately but oddly enough Jack's wound started to bleed at the same time. Jack's rule was that whoever drew blood first had won and in Gibb's judgment they were in a draw.

Will wanted to go another round but Gibbs called a halt to it. He could see how upset Elizabeth was.

Jack, Will and the rest of the crew were enjoying the evening and talking over the days accomplishments. Elizabeth's temper had gotten the best of her so she kept to herself.

"I swear, Jack Sparrow is so self absorbed. Nobody on this ship has a backbone. They are all mad," she muttered into the breeze that blew her words out to the secretive sea. "I know Will wants to live on this ship but I can't stay another day here with Jack Sparrow."

"Did you say something?" Will came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

"I was talking to myself. I guess I got into that habit from being alone so much."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I know living on this ship is not easy for you. Did you know that most sailors talk to themselves? They too get very lonely at sea, especially if they're a captain."

"Will, I don't want to talk about Captain Sparrow."

"Elizabeth I know you are here for me and I love you for it, but please, can't you get along with Jack?"

"Will he treats you all like slaves, ordering you about, shouting at you all to get the jobs done exactly as he likes the first time. I don't understand how you all can do it. There was no need for you and Jack to fight like that today. There was no cause to draw blood."

Will searched for the right words. He knew it was important that Elizabeth understand the captain, not in his role on the ship, but as an ordinary person.

"Elizabeth if you could see Jack when we're in a hard fight, or when the ships in danger, you might understand what the men feel and why they gladly accept his abuse as you call it. The captain's the first one on the deck when there's any sign of trouble. He never holds back or spares himself because of his position. He's in there with the rest of us as long as there's any danger to the ship and the crew."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "William, I am sure everything you say is true about Captain Jack Sparrow but I can no longer go on like this. This is no way to live."

Will placed his arms around Elizabeth's neck and pulled her face close to his. "Your right, I have been selfish and I have not thought of your needs. Tomorrow, I will inform Jack that we will no longer be sailing with him and I will request he return us to Port Royal."

"Why wait until tomorrow? Here he comes now." Elizabeth said with urgency in her voice.

As Elizabeth and Will were having their private moment Jack came up and placed his hand on Will's back.

"William, it appears we have company on the starboard bow. Elizabeth, I'd recommend you to go below."

Will turned to look at the approaching ship. Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Captain Sparrow, I can take care of myself thank you."

"Have it your way Luv, you always do. Come William, that is another pirate ship and they have raised their flag. They intend on attacking The Pearl. They know we are loaded down with treasures. However, when they find out there is a woman on board **that** is all they are going to want."

Will looked at Elizabeth and handed her his pistol. "Elizabeth, please go lock yourself in our room. Jack and I will make sure you remain safe."

Elizabeth looked out at the looming pirate ship; she took the gun, kissed Will and went to lock herself away.

**A/N** Thank you for all the great reviews. I am so glad you all liked chapter one and I hope you all like chapter two. As you can see I am a person of my word. I received more than 5 reviews and I updated. You all are terrific!

**Lizzy**


	3. A Pirate's Life For Me

**We Cannot Live Like This**

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter one and two

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

Elizabeth paced restlessly about the cabin, her eyes darting fearfully in the direction of each sound. She could hear the cannons going off. She could hear and the clashing of swords and Jack yelling out orders. For once, she was glad to hear Jack's strong voice and she knew the men were behind him. She felt the ship shake as the grappling hooks were attached and the ships were pulled together. She longed to leave the room, wanting to know what was going on. She had no idea whether Jack and his crew were attacking or if the cutthroats from the other ship were boarding.

There was one gigantic blast and then all went quiet. Elizabeth ran for the door and as she checked to make sure it was locked there was a knock on it. This caused her to nearly jump out of her skin and just out of habit she spoke. "Who's there?"

She clasped her hands over her mouth and waited for an answer. She got one but it was not the one she wanted.

"The name's Elliott. I'm second mate on The Advocate, The Devil's Advocate."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth spoke as she pushed heavy objects in front of the door.

"Captain Douglas wishes to extend his greeting to the Governor's daughter. He wishes to convey his compliments to her on her recent marriage to a pirate. He wishes to see her in person."

Elizabeth was surprised by the somewhat polite request but she had no intention of allowing anyone to enter her cabin.

"I'm sorry, I am not feeling well enough to leave my cabin and I don't wish to see your captain," Elizabeth replied tartly. "Tell him the Governor's daughter begs to be excused."

"I don't think I can do that," Elliott answered. "If you can't come out to us, we'll have to go in to you."

"I have no intention of letting you in." Elizabeth stared at the door as she heard the scrap of a key turning in the lock and to her horror the door swung open. Several men were behind it and the pushed with all their might. When the door was fully open Elizabeth stood in front of a well-muscled man of medium height and a gaunt face. She pointed her gun at his chest.

He smiled. "I relieved your captain of his keys," Elliott said. "Now, if you don't mind, the captain wants to meet the pirate's wife, and he doesn't take kindly to waiting."

"I'm sorry I am not accustomed to taking orders from nasty bandits, pirates, or whatever you call yourself. Now leave or I will shoot you."

"I don't suppose it matters what you call us, but I can't ever recall anyone disobeying the captain's orders."

"There's a first time for everything, even disobeying _your_ captain," Elizabeth retorted. "Now you take yourself back through that door and tell him the _Pirate's Wife_ doesn't appear on command for anyone."

"I don't think I can," Elliott said with a sneer.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked as she backed away from him.

"I don't have the courage," he said grinning.

"You've got brass enough to come in here." She waved the gun at him.

He moved forward. "Yes I do. So, does that mean you'll come with me?"

"Not an inch!" Elizabeth said warily.

"I suppose there's nothing for it but to carry you out to him."

"What?"

"Yes, when the captain wants something he means to have it and he seems mighty set on seeing you."

"What can he possible want with me?"

Elliott moved closer and as he did she shot the gun. Elliott anticipated this and he ducked the bullet knocked the gun out of her hand and scooped her up over his shoulder. "The captain never understands it when he has to wait."

"Don't even think of laying a hand on her." Elizabeth heard Jack's voice and the cock of a gun. "Put her down gently and back up slowly mate. If not, I'll make sure you rot in the bowels of me ship along with your mates and your captain."

He put Elizabeth down and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Elizabeth turned and ran to Jack. Jack looked at the young seaman. "Sir, I do not know what I have done to offend you or your captain. I can only assume that greed consumed him and for some unknown reason he thought he could take on The Black Pearl."

Elliott started to stammer. "But…but…last I saw you -- You and your crew surrendered to us. Douglas had you pinned to a wall."

"Aye but you forgot one very important thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I'm dishonest. Men," Jack cried out. "Take him and throw him overboard, I'm not wasting a bullet on him."

Jack then turned to Elizabeth. "Luv, I hope you are unharmed. I understand you no longer wish to sail with me and my crew. I can't imagine why, but if that's what the princess, sorry, lady wants… I will take you and your precious husband back to Port Royal. Ya know Luv; he would do anything for ya, even risk his life."

Elizabeth looked around and did not see Will. "Jack! Jack! Where is Will?"

"He'll live," Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Cotton is tending to his wounds. That Lad of yours is one hell of a sword fighter. He killed Douglas single handedly. Did ya know Douglas specifically came looking for you?"

Jack looked around the room and picked up one of Will's shirts. "I'll surly miss William, he is a good man, he is an outcast from society, a slave to greed and a master of deceit. He is a pirate. But for you Luv, he will be a blacksmith or whatever you ask of him."

Jack placed the shirt on the bed and put his pistol away. "Did you know he was taking on your chores so you could be happy? I didn't think ya knew. He even asked me to leave you alone. I'll have to admit that was difficult in the beginning, because I love to see you get riled."

Suddenly the door opened and Will stood framed in the shadowy light. "Will, you are here!" With a cry of relief she rushed toward him and threw her arms around his neck. She could see he had been bandaged but he looked well and he was smiling.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He pulled her close to him and took her over to the window so he could have a better look at her.

Jack smiled. "Lad I thought you did it for me, Douglass almost had my hide." Jack placed his hand on Will's shoulder. "Thank you friend, you have shown your selflessness once again. Maybe not now, but someday, you may want to return to the sea, if only for a little while. Remember both of you have roots on The Black Pearl."

Jack turned to leave but hesitated. He faced Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I will always remember your kindness and understanding." Jack smiled his golden grin. "Honestly Elizabeth, setting our differences aside, I wish you the best, you're one very lucky woman."

Jack then looked at Will. "William, don't let anything stand in your way. I hope whatever you do you are as content as you deserve to be. You'd better be careful, Elizabeth may map out the rest of your life. Now as for me, I'll roam the seas forever like the Flying Dutchman. You see William, your curse has been lifted since you found yourself a girl who is faithful to you. I guess you will not be roaming the seas while she stays home to take care of the wee ones and waits for you to come home. I don't suppose a wife of mine would like it any better.

"You two take it easy, we'll say our goodbyes when we get you to Jamaica." Jack pulled his hat down over his brow and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"He's the finest friend a man could have. I'm going to miss him," Will stated.

"Then I'll have to see what I can do to distract you." Elizabeth smiled and, taking Will's face in her hands, she looked directly into his eyes. "Do you still want to sail with Jack?"

"Elizabeth, I don't care if I sail with Jack or I am a blacksmith in Port Royal. All I want is to hear you swear that you love me, that you'll love me forever no matter what." He kissed her with such passionate intensity that they both felt dizzy.

Jack went up to the helm. "Aye, I'll say my good byes later, but perhaps they will change their minds. There is no feasible way William Turner could turn down the life on the ocean and the life of a pirate, to work as a blacksmith. No, he could not live like that."

Jack looked at his compass and then took a swig of rum. "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho._"

Gibbs came up to Jack and stood next to him. "Talking to your self again Captain?" Gibbs pulled out his flask and hit it against Jack's bottle. Jack reciprocated as he was singing his tune. "_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."_

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked as he took another drink.

"I just set our new course. I put our rudder to Port Royal, never to return. I'm heading for the horizon. I told Will I would take him to Port Royal, but I never said when. _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.""_

**THE END**

**A/N** I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you did please let me know. You all know how to do it. It is that little button that says review. It is amazing how people ask for reviews but never send them. I know when I read I send. I have to say I love hearing from all my reviewers.

**Lizzy **


End file.
